Turn Back Time
by Slytherin House Fiction
Summary: "I want you to make the boy who couldn't love...fall in love with you." When all has been lost, Roselyn Selwyn is sent nearly a hundred years in the past to accomplish an impossible mission. Tom Riddle x Roselyn Selwyn. Time Travel AU. T for Situations. IN PROGRESS.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Welcome to the Slytherin House Fiction's newest addition! I'll be posting one shots for Tom sooner or later as I write this. A bit of background for this fic, so be on the lookout for them!**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or any of the situations that are factual or fictional according to Harry Potter. I do own Roselyn Selwyn. I am making no money from this, and doing it for my own enjoyment._

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stared sadly at what was left of Hogwarts. Most would argue that as a portrait, he couldn't really feel or think for himself. He was meant to just be an impression upon the canvas but….he could feel. All the horror, the heartache, and the despair. It had been almost fifty years since the fall of Lord Voldemort by Harry Potter's wand, and there had been peace for twenty of those years. Peace that allowed Harry and all his friends to marry, have children, and make a life for themselves.

But that was all gone now. Muggles had found their world and in fear...all but eradicated it. Now there was nothing that could be done to save their race...the magical community. And it broke his heart. What could have changed that may have saved them all? Voldemort winning? Voldemort never existing? He knew Tom Riddle had ideas….plans for the world. He knew separating their worlds completely was one of Tom's ideas...and if the boy hadn't split his soul and lost himself to madness….he would have succeeded.

He heard a noise and looked up in shock as a small woman stumbled into what was left of his office. She was dirty, wearing an old, ragged robe. He could tell she was a wizarding child and for a moment he could place her...in Hufflepuff. Before the school had been forced to close a few years ago when she was only a third year. Now she was….older. A grown woman.

"Hello my dear," he said gravely.

The woman squeaked and jumped with wide eyes, gripping the edges of her robe. He smiled sadly.

"How are you….Roselyn was it?"

She bit her lip. "Yes sir….I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

He nodded. "You are welcome here…"

As he looked at her, he could see that she was pretty. And a pureblood...or what was left of it. The world as they knew it was over. Maybe this is a sign...a sign to change things. He watched her, his mind trying to make the connections.

"Miss Selwyn?" he asked suddenly, "Could you look in that drawer over there...beneath what had been the Owl Perch. There should be a green time turner in there. Find it, and grab the papers beneath it before bringing it nearby. I must ask you to do something very selfless."

Rose blinked at him….but turned and did as he said. She found the time turner inside the drawer, buried under several years of papers and odds and ends. Something told her the drawer was enchanted to expand on the inside. It was a very old time turner….and larger than what she had imagined. There were no more time turners...only what had been in Professor Weasley's class in History. Well...mention of them anyways.

It was a deep iron color with shiny green sand inside the hourglass. It had several different rings….and if she looked closely, in latin it read days, weeks, months, years, and decades. Her eyes widened and she turned to the portrait.

"You...you're sending someone back in time, Headmaster?" she whispered.

"You my dear….you'll get a proper education….but before you go I want you to study as much as you can. I'll need you to slip into sixth year...make connections and also you will have a main mission."

"And what will that be, sir?"

"I want you to make the boy who couldn't love...fall in love with you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So this is a new idea...and my muse is raging for it. It will be Tom Riddle x OFC. And I plan on making this as accurate to the 1940s as I can. It will have WWII, Grindelwald, old fashioned 1940s romance, and of course magic.**_

 _ **I will give you a heads up. I am a slow updater. I am in nursing school, but I am set to finally graduate in March. IT'S SO CLOSE GUYS!**_

 _ **I know I've abandoned stuff before...but only because I lost the muse and it wasn't far enough along for me to feel comfortable offering it to be adopted.**_

 _ **So without further ado, please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Welcome to the Slytherin House Fiction's newest addition! I'll be posting one shots for Tom sooner or later as I write this. A bit of background for this fic, so be on the lookout for them!**_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or any of the situations that are factual or fictional according to Harry Potter. I do own Roselyn Selwyn. I am making no money from this, and doing it for my own enjoyment._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

Rose felt like she landed hard when she finally arrived in 1943. She had spent the last year studying all she could, and learning as much and even more than what would be in the normal curriculum in that time. She also learned the basic household charms and the like, since there would be a class for that for just for the girls. She couldn't stand out aside from her academics, and she needs to also catch Tom Riddle's attention and see if she can lead him onto the right path.

Before she sat down in a run down alley of muggle London, she had taken a potion to deage her until she was near sixteen again. She would be going into sixth year, and would be in the same year as Tom Riddle. Only he would be a prefect and she wouldn't. She already had her plan or orders laid out. She would need to find a place to stay and send word the the headmaster that she needs a place in the school.

Before leaving, Albus had her look through all the papers that were with the time turner. In there she saw her birth certificate (claiming that she was born in the late twenties), her OWLs results, and a request for a Gringotts bank account. He had even directed her to the trunk of coins that would be her spending money to pay for her schooling and get her supplies for school.

But she wouldn't be able to live on her own. Not only because she wasn't of age, but also because she needed to get close to Tom Riddle. Which is why her next stop should be Wool's Orphanage. But she wasn't sure where to go...she was nearly one hundred years in the past! She would need to search for directions or turn herself into someone who would take her there. Albus had told her that he was sure, once Tom learned she also had magic, he would stick close to her there so she wouldn't be harmed.

As she slipped from the alley, she ran into a man who grabbed her arms, steadying her. She looked up at him with wide eyes and he frowned, looking her over.

"Are you lost, love?" he asked, his voice kind.

Rose bit her lip. "I...my family is dead sir...I don't know where to go...I-I cannot care for myself yet. I'm only...only sixteen."

His face softened and it was then she noticed that he had a badge on his uniform-a police officer of some sort. "You poor dear. Must have lost family in the recent bombing….well, come along then. I'll take you to the nearest orphanage. Wool's isn't the best looking but it will look after you and give you a place to stay."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and began to guide her to his police car. It was brand new, and she knew it was old. It looked nothing like the cars from her own time. He opened the passenger door and gently guided her inside, before he took his own seat behind the wheel. Then he was pulling away and heading for the orphanage. As they drove, Rose tried to gather her thoughts, wondering what she could say? She would come right out and say she's a witch...claim she could feel his magic. And then she would prove it. Soon the car came to a stop, and she looked out the window at the building before her.

It was two story, and long. It was painted grey and very boring in terms of looks. The windows were dirty, but nothing appeared to be broken. The doors appeared thick and made of wood, and there was a large iron gate before them, attached to an iron fence. She saw people passing it by without even sparing it a glance, and the yards outside behind the fence looked sparse and void of life. Teh officer came behind Rose, placed a hand on her right shoulder, and began to lead her towards the main doors. When they reached it, the officer didn't even knock and Rose wondered if that was because he had taken many homeless children and teenagers here.

"Roland. I wasn't expecting you," came a stern, unhappy voice.

It was almost rude and impatient. Rose turned with the officer, to see a stern woman standing there with straw-like hair pulled back into a bun and fair skin. She appeared to be in her late thirties, early forties.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth," he said, "I found another orphan wandering...do you have a bed for her?"

Elizabeth scrunched her face. "I suppose. It's not exactly proper for such a Christian place, but we must make due. This blasted war has ruined so many lives."

For a moment Rose wondered if she meant the lives of the children...or her life in particular. She wasn't sure about this woman...but something about her set her nerves on edge.

"Follow me girl. What's your name and age?" She said, turning sharply.

Rose swallowed and followed. "Roselyn Selwyn...I'm fifteen. Sixteen in November."

The matron nodded. "Very well. I'm Elizabeth Cole. You are to address me as Mrs. Cole if you must use my name. It's either that or ma'am. Unfortunately with the war and so many orphans, I only have one bed left available. No one truly likes this boy but it's the only place I have for you. Be warned he...something about him isn't right."

Rose's heart skipped a beat. Could she have been lucky enough to not only come to Tom Riddle's orphanage but...to end up in the same room as him? Soon she took Rose up the stairs and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. She knocked sharply, waiting for the blasted boy to answer. The door opened and Rose had her first look at Tom Riddle. He was tall and lanky, but not in an unattractive way. He had black, wavy hair that was styled atop his head and piercing brown eyes.

"Yes Ms. Cole?" he asked, his voice polite but cold.

"Tom. This is Roselyn Selwyn. She's an orphan that had been found wandering the city," she said, "Unfortunately your room is the only one with an extra bed. I expect you to behave yourself and not hurt her or take advantage of this situation."

Rose swore Tom's face had darkened at the matron's words. But then he was a blank slate again and he nodded, stepping aside. "Of course...please come in."

Rose didn't hesitate. She needed to appear strong to him. She could remember the professor's words…"Make sure you never show weakness if you can help it. At least at first, Rose. Then tell him you are magical...he will suspect it with your name. Use this to get close to him."

So in response, she moved into the room, keeping her head high. Then the door slammed. She turned sharply, to see that it hadn't been Tom who slammed the door if his glaring at the door was any indication. He huffed and pointed to the bed across the room, away from the window and door. It was against the only wall and there was one wardrobe.

"You can use that bed. And I was being honest about your safety with me. I have no use for romance, even the physical pleasures right now. And not with someone like you," he sneered, hoping for a reaction out of her. Selwyn was a magical name...so was she a witch with bad luck or a muggle with a common last name?

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Watch how you speak to me! Once I get to Diagon Alley I can be free of this place."

Tom froze and tilted his head. His dark eyes looked at her again and he smirked. "Selwyn...I wondered if that was a magical surname. I've never met you, so you must not go to Hogwarts."

She sighed, finally relaxing somewhat. "I was tutored. My parents traveled a lot until they were killed in a bombing here in London. I've been wandering the streets ever since."

He nodded and took a seat on his bed. "Then I guess you can help yourself to the wardrobe...then again you probably need new clothes don't you? I suppose I can take you to Diagon Alley. Do you have a vault?"

"Not yet...but I do have my family's finances on my person," Rose said.

Tom nodded and sighed. "Then I suppose we will make the trip tomorrow. Am I right in assuming you'll go to Hogwarts now?"

She nodded. "That was the plan. I don't think my parents had a chance to register me or even contact the headmaster."

Tom inclined his head. "Alright then. Tomorrow I shall take you to the alley for some shopping. Get you some clothes, some books, and maybe either get you an owl or have you send a letter to Dippet so you can get registered."

Rose sighed. "Very well. I want to thank you for offering your help. Should you need anything within reason, I will consider assisting you."

Tom chuckled in amusement at the Slytherin response. "You're full of surprises aren't you?"

* * *

~Diagon Alley~

* * *

Rose stood in the busy street of Diagon Alley, Tom passing her and walking straight for Gringotts. She sighed and followed, mentally telling herself that she will also need an inheritance test done to see if anything about herself has changed. Did time adjust her own history or create a brand new one for her? Tom opened the door to the bank, a large white building at the end of the alley. She nodded at him in thanks, and stepped past him into the bank, looking around. She noticed the plaque near the door and almost smiled at the familiar words.

"Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed.

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned

BEWARE

Of finding more than treasure there."

Soon Rose approached a teller, noticing that Tom had followed her. She knew it would look like he was escorting her, but she knew the real reason was to see what she had on her person..and possible already in the bank. The goblin looked up at her, sneering as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he hissed.

"I need an inheritance test done. I also have some finances I'd like to deposit as well," Rose said officially with a politeness in her tone.

"Very well….follow me," he said, jumping down from his stool.

Rose nodded and followed him, feeling Tom follow as well. She wouldn't tell him not to and knew that if this was truly meant to be private, she wouldn't need to worry about him coming inside with them. Besides she is meant to save him. This would breed trust. The goblin opened the door and ushered them both inside. She glanced at Tom.

"Have you been tested to see what blood is in your veins?" she asked.

"Not officially, but I have a very good idea," Tom admitted.

Rose turned to the goblin. "A test for him as well, if you please."

The goblin sneered but nodded. He hit something on his desk with his finger and then reached into a drawer that opened. He pulled out two different scrolls, offering them to each teenager. Then he removed a blade, laying it between the parchments.

"You will nick your fingers and let a few drops hit the parchment," the goblin instructed.

Rose nodded and took the knife first, since she was paying for his test. She did as instructed before wandlessly cleaning the blade and offering it to Tom who raised a brow at her display. He followed her lead, and watched as the blood moved through the page, leaving behind words, just as it was doing to Rose's paper. She blinked, glad to see that not much had changed for her.

Roselyn Marie Selwyn

Mother: Helena Selwyn nee Delphi

Father: Richard Selwyn

Heiress Apparent: Selwyn, Delphi

It was a very basic list, but she was sure that she should have a sort of trust or something here at the bank. She didn't try to look at Tom's list, choosing instead to look at him.

"Were your assumptions correct?" she asked.

He swallowed. "They were. It's nice to see it on official paper."

"Good," she said, nodding before turning to the goblin, "I'd like to claim any vaults I can and I'm sure my friend would like to as well."

"Of course. I'll send for the papers….unfortunately you cannot claim the Lady headship….nor the lordship for your friend without marriage," the goblin said, "There is a clause for continuing the lines that must be fulfilled."

Tom almost sneered at that. Marriage? As in a wife and possible children. Something he honestly did not need. At all. Love was a weakness and he refuses to let it happen. Then again..it wouldn't say he must love her. Marriage could be a means to an end. Something to do so that he would be able to get all he could to further his own agenda.

"Could I hear about these clauses in more detail," Tom requested seriously. Yes...this could be spun in his own favor.

* * *

 _ **A/N: W**_ _ **ithout further ado, please review!**_


End file.
